Saving You
by Izzie09
Summary: Edward and Bella hate each other but Bella works for him. Everyday is like hell to them. When secrets start to unveil, will they become closer? Or will they tear apart more? All Human. On hiatus for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...i was inspired by a tv series show to write this story. And it has lots of vulgar words. This story is going to be short and i hope it satisfy you all. Enjoy!!**

**_I do not own anything._**

"Bella, get in now!" the voice on the phone screamed. _Great. What now? _I got up from my chair, leaving my messy table. I walked to the door and knocked twice.

"Come in," the voice said behind the door. I took a deep breathe, preparing myself to face him. I finally opened the door and walked in. I walked to his table and studied his face. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated with whatever was going on.

"Bella, what is this?" He threw the folder onto the table. I picked it up and looked at it.

"It's the Camara file which you asked," I replied.

"Of course I know it's the Camara file. Do you think I'm an idiot who doesn't know how to read? I want to know what the hell this is!" He snatched the file from my hand and flipped to the page that he wanted. He pointed the page to me.

"So?" he asked.

"Err…that's Mr. Cullen's work, I think."

"There are lots of Mr. Cullens here, Bella. I do not need to remind you that."

"Your father. Err..I meant Mr. Carlisle Cullen. I took this file form Angela, his secretary. I guess he must have added that," I replied. He picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Dad. What is going on? Since when did this Camara's business have to do with Dennis?"

"What you mean that it's all taken care of? Do you know who he is? Why are you doing this to me?" He shouted to the phone. He was never the gentleman. He was the playboy and the black sheep of the family. Although he carried a respectable reputation but he had no manners at all.

"Fine," he snarled. He slammed the phone and glared at me.

"What are you still doing here, Miss Swan? Don't you have work to do?" _Gosh. I totally hate this guy._

"If there's nothing else, I would like to go back to my work now," I said politely.

"Of course there's lots of stuff. Isn't it clear to you since you have a mountain of documents waiting for you on your desk?"

"Right." That was all I could reply. _Bella, calm down. Take a deep breathe. Get a grip. He's not worth it. He's just another spoilt brat born with a silver spoon in his mouth. _I slowly walked out of the room and collapsed into my chair. _Phew. Any longer there and I might actually rip his throat. _Suddenly my phone rang.

"How's my best friend doing at work now?" the voice said cheerfully.

"Alice, what's the purpose of this call?" I chuckled.

"Can't I call my best friend whenever I want to?" Alice whined.

"We both know you don't call me at work especially it's nearly noon when we could actually meet up for lunch," I explained.

"Fine, you caught me. Rosalie and I can't make it for lunch later. The other models are hard to work with, making us behind the schedule. We're so sorry, Bells." Alice and Rosalie were part-time models. They only did it for fun.

"It's ok. I have tons of work waiting for me too. Gosh, I hate Mondays when all the work piled in during the weekends."

"Who in their right mind love Mondays? Anyways, they are calling for me now. Bye."

"Go do what you do best, Alice. Ciao." I looked at my desk, deciding which one I should start first. I started typing all the documents and making phone calls for appointments. Soon it was 5.30. I sighed. I still had lots of work to be done and I had no doubt that tomorrow would be less. I continued working, hoping my work would end soon. While I was typing the onto the Leti's case, I saw Edward walking out of his room.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?"

"I've lots of work to be done," I answered flatly. I continued typing and was glad when he finally moved away. I massaged my temple and closed my eyes. I had been staring at the screen for the whole day and my eyes were straining in pain now. I looked at the side of the table. There was one more file left. After I finished typing the Leti's case, I saw someone approaching me. I was surprised when the person stood in front of me was Edward Cullen. I looked at him and saw his carrying something.

"I thought you might need food. It's already past 8.30," he said. I continued staring at him. _My evil boss had bought me dinner? I can't believe it._

"Is there a catch?" I asked.

"No. Why do you think that?"

"N-n-no-nothing," I stuttered. He placed the food in front of me and it was a Chinese takeout. I opened the bag and saw there were two boxes in it. His hand suddenly grabbed one of the boxes and sat in front of me. _Is he going to eat in front of me with me?_

"Aren't you hungry?" He gestured to the food in front of me. I slowly took out the box and helped myself. I suddenly felt self-conscious as he was sitting opposite of me, probably wondering why he was being kind to me.

"So Bella, why are you still doing your work now?" he asked, breaking off the awkward silence.

"Because I want to finish them?" I answered sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't get you to anywhere. Seriously, you can actually do all of this tomorrow."

"Well I would be able to do so if there isn't much work to do," I blurted out.

"And what do you mean by that, Bella?"

"Have you ever wondered why most, wait scratch that. I mean have you ever wondered why ALL your secretaries before me had quit their jobs within a week?"

"And may I know how did you acquire that information?"

"I have ears. And many warned me to not take up this job."

"Why is that so?"

"The truth?" He nodded.

"On one condition. Whatever I say will not change anything. Deal?"

"Deal. So why do they warned you to not take up this job and help me? The pay is very high and you get to meet all the socialites."

"Although the pay is high and there are many advantages in this job, but all of those don't cover on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the most arrogant, selfish bastard I have ever met."

"Care to elaborate? Don't worry. I won't punish you for what you are going to say," he smirked. My mouth hung open. He was unbelievable.

"Can you see that? Did you hear what you have just said? You think you are the smartest person on earth. You think highly of yourself. You don't care about anyone else. You are such a self-centered person. You think the world revolves around you. But all of these are not. You are just a…." I was struggling for words.

"Yes?"

"You are just an asshole who's born wrongly to this world," I blurted. I felt so much better after telling him off. Surprisingly, he was smiling to himself instead of yelling at me which I thought he would.

"So that is what you think of me."

"Yup." I continued eating my dinner. It was strange having a talk with him. Well, it was the first time we talked. But that still didn't change my mind. I still loathed him. After I was done eating and typing all the documents, I arranged the documents on the table.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on. I'll walk with you." _What?! Did he just knock his head over something? Why is he suddenly so nice to me? _He silently walked with me to the deserted car park. For a second, I was grateful that he offered to walk with me. It was so quiet and eerie. He was being gentleman by opening the door and holding it for me.

"Have a save trip. Good night," he said.

"Nights." I drove back to my apartment, feeling curious. _Maybe he was changing. Maybe he wanted to be nice for a reason. _My mind was creating reasons but I was too tired to be bothered with. I took a nice shower and slept immediately after that. The next day, I woke up and grabbed a strong coffee at Starbucks below my workplace. I shuffled through the reception and took whatever letters which were passed to me. I walked to my desk and was astonished to find a big pile of documents in front of me. _Great. Thanks a lot, asshole._ I set my coffee down and settled the letters one by one. Edward walked out of his room and stopped right in front of me.

"Please reschedule all my appointments for today. I'm going out now."

"But you have dozens of meetings today which you had postpone from last week."

"I'm aware of that, Miss Swan. Now do your job or quit this job like what others had warned you about. I do not have to explain to you why I am going out now. "

"What?!"

"Yesterday was not supposed to happen. I had no idea why was I trying to be nice to you yesterday. But now, I know what you think of me. If you are not cut out for this job, I'll hire someone else. Millions of people kill for this job." With that, he marched away, leaving me all his work. I was frustrated. He was indeed a devil. I picked up the phone and dialed for rearrangements of his meetings. I was reprimanded and had to even put the phone away from my ears or I would go deaf. Soon, it was lunch and I was eager to get away from my work. I was walking along the shops when I saw Edward with a woman in a restaurant. Through the window, I could see she was all over him. _Was this why he had to go out? Is she the reason that I had to reschedule all his meetings? _Suddenly, his head turned and we stared at each other for a moment. His head turned back to her when her hand swept across his thigh. I took the opportunity and walked away as quickly as possible. I had to shake the disgusting memory of my head. I just grabbed a sandwich as I had left no appetite in me. I dragged my feet back to my work and sighed at the sight of my table. Finally, it was 5.30 and I was free to go. I shut the computer and packed my stuff. As I closed my apartment door, I saw Alice and Rosalie at the couch.

"Hey." I walked over and sat on the couch with them.

"How's your day?" Alice asked.

"Don't ever ask me that."

"Oohh. Looks like the famous Edward Cullen has done his deed well again," Alice teased. I threw a pillow but she caught it with one hand.

"So what did he do this time?"

"Wait, let me guess. Something to do with your work and his way around a lady," Rosalie said. I nodded.

"Except you can't really call her a lady. A lady is a respectable woman. She on the other hand can be called a whore. She was all over him."

"And you're jealous?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"I was told off many times on the phone when I had to reschedule his meetings. I seriously think that all he thinks is sex. He's not in the office for most of the time. Although he is good with his work, but his ethics are unbelievable."

"Chill, Bella. You can stop working with him and be like us."

"Be a model? Are you nuts?" I said.

"Aww. Come on. We had talk about this many times already. You just can't see yourself clearly," Alice said.

"I'm going to make us a dinner since you two can't fix a meal properly." I walked to the kitchen and started preparing spaghetti. I was humming a song when I heard Alice and Rosalie whispering in the living room. After I was done and served three plates on the table, we sat and ate together.

"This is great, Bells," Alice said.

"What's going on Alice? I heard you two whispering just now."

"Err… Nothing."

"Rose?"

"Nothing you should worry about," she said calmly. I look at the both of them and decided to drop it. I couldn't deal with another drama. _They are my best friends. Anything serious, I'm sure they will tell me what it is._

**So how is it? Pls review to let me know. I have never written characters who are adults. So i would appreciate for some feedbacks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own anything_**

The next day was not any better. After the dinner last night, Alice and Rosalie went home while I slept early. After a long day at work, my mind and body could not work anymore. I arrived at my desk with another mountain tall of files. As I looked at today's schedule, Edward came out of his office and stopped in front of me.

"I need you to rearrange everything for today. I'm going to be out for the whole day." _Unbelievable. _

"Again?! Do you know that dozens of your meetings from yesterday were rearranged? Or do you need me to refresh that small brain of yours after it was used by a whore?" I burst out. Everything seemed to go silent as though as everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to my outburst.

"Miss Swan, I do not need you to be the mother of me. I can take care of myself and have been since twenty years ago. Now you either rearrange those meetings or you can leave now."

"I'm not going to give up. But I'm not letting you go either. The meetings for today are important. Now you go work like what your status say. Or are you just an asshole who claims name and do no work?"

"Isabella Swan! Do you know who you are talking to?" he yelled.

"Hmm..let me think. Right now I'm talking to the ASSHOLE WHO IS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME!" I screamed. _Seriously, one has limits. He has pushed too much for the angry Bella to come out._

"I know what you think of me. You DON"T have to SCREAM in my face."

"I do not care at all. Yesterday, many of them were pissed when I had to rearrange your meetings so you can have the time for your whore. I am not going to let the future if this company to go down just because of your ways around women."

"I WILL care about this company. You are just a secretary and I suggest you should do what secretary do, which is shut up and do whatever I say."

"You clearly don't care about this company, Mr. Cullen. You only care about you, you selfish bastard."

"I wasn't born before my parents were married."

"What?" _That was so random of him saying that._

"You called me a bastard. A bastard is born when his parents are not married," he smirked.

"You are unbelievable. I don't care. I'll lock you in the room if I have to."

"You can't lock me. You don't even have the key."

"Oh Mr. Smarty Pants, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you are going to be in this building for today."

"I AM the boss. You can't direct me anywhere."

"Oh really? Well, now I'm freaking…"

"You two can stop now," Carlisle said calmly, cutting me off. _When was he here? How much did he hear? _I looked around him. Not surprisingly, Emmett and Jasper were beside him.

"Dad, why don't we fire Bella?" Edward asked, smirking at the ability to kick me out.

"And why don't I fire you too?" Carlisle replied. I was shocked.

"Bella, why don't you get back to work and make sure Edward here attends all his meetings for today?" Carlisle continued. Edward tried to walk away but was blocked by Jasper and Emmett.

"Eddie, why don't you listen to our dear father and stay here?" Emmett teased.

"Firstly, don't ever call me Eddie. Secondly, I have my own life. I shall do whatever I want with it."

"Sure you can do whatever you want, if you put it that way. But this is about the company. I will not let you wander off and cancel out on all your meetings," Carlisle said.

"Fine then. You win, Swan. I shall sulk in my office room. You know where to find me." With that, the great Edward Cullen stormed to his room and banged his door. I was smiling but inside me, I was doing a little dance.

"Bella, if he gives any more trouble, don't hesitate to call me. That boy needs to grow up and learn."

"Sure thing, Mr. Cullen."

"Just call me Carlisle," he smiled.

"Ok Carlisle. I had better get back to my work. Edward dumped lots of files on my table which needs my attention right now," I joked.

"I better let you go then. See you later, Bella." He walked away but Jasper and Emmett decided to stay a little while longer. I had no problem with them. Ever since I worked here, they looked after me well. They weren't like Edward. Sometimes we would just talk but it was awkward for me as they were my bosses. So normally it would be just the usual "Hi" and "How are you doing?".

"That was impressive," Jasper commented.

"Yeah, I've never seen Edward that way before around a lady," Emmett continued.

"I'm glad that I amused you all but I really have to get back to work." I pointed to my desk and Emmett gave out a low whistle.

"We should get going then," Jasper said. After we said our byes, I dropped to my chair and sighed at the big load of work to do. I forced myself to start immediately and around 10 o'clock, I walked to Edward's room. I knocked twice and walked in.

"What do you want now?"

"You have a meeting with Kerry now. She's waiting at the conference room," I said in my secretary tone.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." He walked out first and I followed him behind with my laptop. It was my duty to type everything out just in case. He greeted Kerry and they sat down for business. Although Edward was a womanizer, but he wouldn't do any of his clients. Just some colleagues or desperate bitches. I guessed he wanted to keep a professional relationship with all his clients. Besides, all his female clients knew about his professionalism so they didn't chase after him. Some of them tried but Edward declined them. _One must wonder how a womanizer like him can screw up other bitches but not his clients._ After the small discussion, they two were done. I walked away first so that I could finish my work in time. As I was leaving, a soft warm hand grabbed by wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I was having a rough morning before I came in," Edward apologized.

"Anything you say."

"Bella, please forgive me. I promise I won't do that again. Or you can lock me as you wanted to," he teased.

"Fine fine. Whatever. You are forgiven. Now I need to get back to work or I really need to work overtime again."_ Edward Cullen is truly weird person. I would actually like to suggest a therapist for him but I decided not to. Not only it will jeopardize my place in this firm, but I would also get more negative vibe from him. One minute he would be nice to me and another he would get mad at me._

Edward's POV

_I cannot believe that I just apologized to her. I've never apologized to anyone except when I'm wrong. However, this Isabella Swan has intrigued me. She made me do things which I would never do. For example, this morning. My dad, my own blood related father was at her side. I know that I have fun around ladies but not her. Ever since she worked as my secretary, she has been the pain in the ass for me. I think the reason my dad hire her is because she would not throw herself over me. All the previous secretaries managed to have a little bit of me. Can't deny a lady's wish right? Besides, it's always a win-win situation. The ladies get to boast about their adventures with the great Edward Cullen while I get to satisfy my needs. Good plan right? Anyway, the annoying Isabelle Swan is one of a kind. She's different from the other ladies. But let me clear this, I do not and will never like her. She is way out of my type. _I shook my head to get out that little thought out of my head. I had to concentrate on this case. Apparently, Kerry claimed that she was almost raped by this man called Fred. It was almost because she managed to run away but had lost her dignity within her friends when they call her a slut. Kerry was a model and this image would ruin her career. As I was rereading the case, Bella knocked onto my door again.

"This needs to be read again. I just typed it out. Leave it at my desk after you are done checking," she said and walked away.

Bella's POV

I was frustrated. Starting the day by getting mad with your boss was not a good idea. And the pile of files on front of me? Didn't make the situation feel any better. I grabbed my cell and called Alice.

"Bella! What brings you to this call?"

"You want to hang out during lunch later?"

"I can't. Rosalie and I have work to do," Alice said hesitantly. Somehow I could detect a lie in her voice but I brushed it away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Another time?" she continued.

"Sure. Got to go now. See you later," I said and shut my cell. Then, Edward walked out of his room and was surprised to see me.

"Aren't you going out for lunch?" he asked. I shook my head "no".

"Well, come and join me. I'm supposed to meet my family for lunch."

"It's ok. It's your family. You should spend time with them."

"I'm sure they are fine with it. Plus, I do not need a secretary working for me with an empty stomach." I thought about the pros and cons.

"I promise I won't bite. No more repeat of this morning. It'll be my treat," he continued, extending his hand to me.

"Okay. What harm would come right?" We walked together to a small café. It was a good 15 minutes walk to clear my head and breathing in all the fresh air. Edward kept to his words. He tried to be a gentleman and for the first time, we talked without any screaming or yelling. I realized we had a lot in common. Soon, we arrived at the café and Edward held the door for me.

Edward's POV

I didn't know why I did that. But that again, it was Bella. I couldn't let her do all the work in the office during lunch. Besides, my sister called me to have this lunch claiming that we didn't talk very often. I dragged Bella for a few reasons. First, she might be able to pull me away from anything that my sister planned. Second, I couldn't let her starve. Third, I really wanted to know her better. I could easily read other people especially the ladies but not her. I quickly found my family with Emmett being the noisy one. I pulled Bella to the table. She was looking at the floor when we walked there. My sister saw me and she was shocked to see Bella was with me. I wouldn't bring any ladies to see my family except for Jasper and Emmett who worked with me. So I guessed that she was surprised that I finally brought someone to not only see them but to have a lunch together too. But what happened next totally threw me off. I had not expected this would happen when I introduced my sister.

"Bella, this is my sister…"

Bella's POV

I felt Edward stopped in front of me and stood at a table. I slowly looked up and saw the table was filled four people. As I slowly looked, I felt betrayed. _What were they doing here?_

"Bella, this is my sister…"

"What the hell are you dong here?" I asked, cutting Edward off.

**hey all..i'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. i'm truly sorry. i have been busy with studying and taking my exam trials till i had no time for this. anyways, what do you think of this story so far? i'm thinking of rating it m for the vulgar language but would you guys continue reading it? and is there anything i should change or do to this story? any ideas or comments? oh, n i just created my twitter account. if you are interested in following me, let me know:) pls let your thoughts out:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey all..thanks for the reviews..i'm sorry i took a long time to update. right after i finished my trials i was too ecstatic and partied the whole week. and then while i was typing out this chapter, my laptop crashed. anyways pls continue on reading the story:D and i have to warn the new readers that this story has lots of vulgar words. sorry.. anyway enjoy!!**

**_I do not own anything_**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bella, what…are you…" she startled.

"I can't believe this. I thought you two have work to do?" I asked.

"Bella, I can explain."

"Explain what? That you are Alice Cullen? All this while, you never told me your family name. Is your name even Alice?" I screamed. Suddenly I was aware that the whole café was quiet. _Great. I just created another scene. First in the office and now here. What a wonderful day. _

"Bella, we didn't want you to find out about us like this. Why don't you calm down first and sit down?" Alice said. _"About us?"_ _What on earth is she hiding from me? Emmett seemed very close to Rosalie while Jasper to Alice._

"Hey, you know each other?" Edward interrupted.

"Probably not now," I mumbled.

"Bella, please don't be mad," Alice said. I looked at Emmett and Jasper. They seemed to know about this.

"And you two know?" I asked. They nodded their heads.

"All this while, you hear me rambling about work. And yet, you never ever told me that you are HIS sister?"

"Hey! We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to act this way, ok?" Rosalie screamed at my face.

"I'm leaving,' I said. Edward held my wrist, not letting me go.

"I have no appetite left. And I need to think." I snatched my hand away and walked out. I walked aimlessly around the city. _How could they do this to me? _

Edward's POV

Bella's outburst left all of us in a silent mode. I slowly sat down, arguing with me inner self. _Should I go after her, making sure she__'__s alright? Or should I stay here, not bothering the woman that I had hated since she worked for me? _I looked over at Alice. She was sad, being hurt by Bella. _What is their relationship? How could I not know this?_

"She has no right to yell at us like this," Rosalie said.

"Rose, we kept a secret from her. We are her best friends," Alice sobbed.

"Wait, Bella is your friend?" I asked.

"Yes. And thanks to your asshole attitude, we can't tell her that we are somehow related to you," Rosalie snarled.

"And you two?" I looked over at Jasper and Emmett. They nodded their heads, confirming that they know about Bella.

"What about Bella? Does she know?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? We didn't tell anything to her," Rosalie snapped.

"So she's as clueless as me?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so calm?"

"Because I don't really care?"

"She's gonna hate us now. She's not going to talk to us," Alice said.

"Babe, I'll try to talk to her later ok?" Jasper said, calming her down. The lunch continued quietly. Jasper had to calm Alice over and over again. Rosalie kept looking at me, probably wanting a reaction from me. _So what if they are friends with her? Doesn't mean that I should be too right? She's like an enemy to me._

Bella's POV

_Oh my god. I cannot believe this. They are my two best friends. I trust them with everything. I tell them everything. What else do they hide from me? Is that why they were whispering behind my back every time when I complained about my work? _My cell beeped, alerting me a new message and bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked around me and realized that I had walked quite far than what I intended to. I flipped open my Blackberry and read the message.

_Bella, you have to get back now. Kerry is here with Fred and his attorney. -Angela_

_Crap. Could the day get any worse? _I typed a quick reply to tell her that I would be on my way. I walked quickly back to the office. Unfortunately, I had not cool down from my two outbursts which happen less than five hours.

"They are in the conference room," Angela said. She walked with me into the room and I was surprised to see Carlisle to be involved. This was Edward's case. I settled my seat next to Edward and saw Fred the first time. He looked like any other assholes. He even gave me a wink. Angela was typing everything in her laptop so I just scribbled anything that I thought would be important.

"My client can sue your client for tarnishing his name," Fred's attorney, Dan said.

"HE is the one who is tarnishing my name," Kerry screamed. Edward pulled her down to sit and calmed her down. I looked over at Fred and saw him smirking.

"Dan, your client drugged my client and raped her," Edward said in his professional voice.

"Firstly, I did not rape her. And secondly, she asks for it," Fred replied smugly.

"YOU ASSHOLE," Kerry screamed again.

"Bella, please bring Kerry out for a while to calm down," Carlisle instructed. I stood up and took her elbow, leading her out of the room.

"Take a few deep breathes. He's not worth it," I said.

"Well, it is easy for you to say. You are not the victim here."

"Kerry, what do you want from him?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in if we win this case, do you want money? Name?"

"I just want him to clear my name," she said softly.

"That's all? No money?"

"Hon, I have lots of money now. I don't need his dirty money," she replied.

"Ok. Do you think you can go back now?"

"Yea. Do you think we can win?" I nodded. No one could question Edward's professionalism. A headache was beginning to kill me. Not one sane person would take so many in just six hours. I sat back my place and saw that the discussion was going nowhere.

"Like I said, Kerry is the one lying," Fred said, rubbing his hand at his neck. I slammed my hands on the table and everyone looked at me.

"Ok that's it! You are lying, Fred. Do not ever cross me because my day did not start very well today," I shouted. _Great, another outburst. Way to go Swan._

"Edward, I think you have to control your secretary there," Fred said arrogantly.

"Fine then. Tell me the story again. Start from the beginning of the day towards the end."

"Bella, stop at this instance," Edward commanded.

"It's ok. I shall relive the story for that hot secretary. I slept in late that day. I had nothing to do after lunch so I read a book to occupy the time. Then I figured why not enjoy myself at the bar? So I reached there early and it was almost deserted. I was drinking my beer at the bar when Kerry approached me. She seduced me to an empty private room and take off all her clothes right in front of me. So being a gentleman, I tried putting the clothes back on for her. Suddenly the next minute, she slapped me. She walked out and I went back home as she took away my mood. There, the end." He laid back in his chair. I tried thinking but my head was bobbing with pain now. I needed to get out quick.

"You do not have prove for that," Carlisle commented.

"And your client does not have anything to support her story," Dan replied.

"Tell the story backwards now," I said. Edward and Carlisle looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fine. I was at the bar drinking beer. Then, err, Kerry dragged me to the room and begged me for sex…She took off her clothes slowly…" he stuttered.

"There, you're lying. Dan, make sure your client makes a public statement to clear Kerry's name. He has to admit that he is the beast and make a public apology. And he has to stay away form Kerry. Do not make any contact with her, got it?" I looked over at Fred. He was getting pale and nodded.

"You win this time. You are just lucky, Edward," Dan said. With that, Fred and Dan walked away. Kerry screamed in delight and hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Bella. How can I repay you?"

"No prob. I have to go now." I rushed to my table, pulling out my handbag. I dumped all my stuff onto the table and searched for my savior. Finally, I found the aspirin and swallowed it quickly with water. I saw four figures standing beside my table from the corner of my eyes.

"Bella, I don't know how you do it but you are great," Carlisle said.

"You are not going to give me a lecture?"

"What lecture? About going against me?"

"Yea. I'm sorry about that. It's just that it was going to be a never-ending discussion and I was sick of it," I explained.

"Don't worry. To be honest, I didn't know how to make him back away. And you came to my rescue."

"Bella, I'm sorry for troubling you," Kerry apologized. I looked at her and remembered that I pushed her away when she hugged me just now.

"Oh, I'm sorry for pushing you away just now. I was having a killer headache and needed aspirin."

"That was why you snapped?" Edward asked amusingly.

"Yes. I couldn't wait for it to be over. And like I said, my headache was really bringing out the worst of me."

"Wow, three outbursts in a row. Not bad, Miss Swan," Edward teased.

"And if I remember correctly, those three are caused by you." I glared at him and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You, Miss Swan never fails to surprise me."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Carlisle suggested.

"Yeah. I don't think I can handle any of your outbursts anymore," Edward smirked.

"I'll go. And that's because I'm having a killer headache. I'll most probably kill myself if I have to lash out on you again."

"Whatever you say, Bella." I began packing my stuff and practically shoved everything into my handbag. I was starting to cool down when I reached my apartment. I blasted my stereo and headed to my bathroom to have a long hot shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out. I screamed in surprise when I saw a few people standing in my living room.

'Whoa Bella. I'm gonna go deaf," Emmett yelled. I realized that my stereo was switched off.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in?" I screamed.

"Alice has the keys," Emmett replied. I looked behind me and saw the culprit. I went back to my room and changed into a simple T-shirt and shorts. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before returning to the living room.

"Somebody care to explain?" I asked. I scanned the room and saw that almost everyone was here-Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

"Bella, I'm sorry that we kept it away from you. You have to understand. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. Would you still be my friend if you know your enemy is my brother?" Alice explained.

"Look, Bella. We don't want this. We wanted to tell you about it when you two are on good terms," Rosalie continued.

"And showing up unannounced in my house will cover it up?" I could feel another outburst was going to happen.

"You know, this is not a house. It's an apartment," Edward said.

"Shut up Edward!" Alice screamed. I took a few gulps of water and sat on my couch.

"Do you have to jump in and correct my English every time?"

"I'm just saying," he shrugged.

"Edward, stop saying anything. You're making it worse for us," Alice said.

"Bella, please forgive us," Alice pleaded.

"Let me get one thing straight first. Emmett, Jasper, since you two know about this, is this the reason why you two aren't as nasty as Edward here?" I asked.

"Hell no. We wanted to be your friends but we were afraid Eddiekins here will treat you worse," Emmett answered. Edward growled at his nickname.

"Ok then," I said simply.

"Ok?" Rosalie asked.

"Ok. I forgive you two. And that's because you two are my best friends. I can't let that arrogant guy get in between in our friendship. Sorry." Alice squealed and hugged me. Rosalie hugged the two of us. The three of us probably looked like we had not seen each other for years.

"It's ok, Bella. It's our fault."

"Hey, it takes two you know. So aren't you gonna introduce me officially?" I teased.

"Oh, my name is Alice Culen." Alice took out her hand. Instead of shaking it, I pulled her into another hug.

"Not that introduction, silly. I mean your family," I said.

"I want to. This is Rosalie Hale. My boyfriend there is Jasper Hale, also known as Rose's brother. Those two are my brothers, Emmett and Edward Cullen. Emmett is also Rose's boyfriend," Alice continued.

"Wait, Jasper is not a Cullen?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"Sorry, I just assume that you three are brothers," I explained.

"No worries. I'm glad that we can finally be friends. Alice told me lots of interesting stories of you."

"I hope none of it are bad ones."

"Isabella Swan, what do you think I am?" Alice pretended to be angry.

"Hmm…A little pixie who likes to torture me," I replied. Everyone was laughing. _They are my best friends. The infamous Edward Cullen shouldn't get in his way through our friendship. Besides, I get another two friends and I can't wait to know about them better. They could not be as bad as Edward._

Edward's POV

When Isabellla walked out in a towel, my eyes literally bulged out. She was hot with water dripping all over her body. She even had curves at the right places. _How come I had not seen her figure properly? Must be her hideous clothes which hid her body. Damn it, Cullen. She's an annoying secretary which you hated since you two work together. _I sat at the couch watching them. Alice and Rosalie loved her. It was hard to get a best friend for them as most people would just take advantage of them. But Bella seemed to weave her way through them. _Wait a minute. What if she's one of those manipulating bitches? She will not mess with my sister. Looks like I have to figure out how she ends up to be their best friends. It'll be hard for me as Jasper and Emmett are getting close to her too._

**so what do you think? is it good? pls let me know if you have any ideas. i won't be able to update any sooner cus my major exam is coming in 2 weeks and i'm freaking out now. so reviewers get a sneek peak of the next chapter:) and follow me on twitter; nikki_izzie i'll post some teasers there since i won't be updating for at least a month**


	4. Chapter 4

**To my usual readers, this chapter is reposted because since the New Year, I haven't been updating this story. But don't worry, the next chapter is up soon. It's under process now:) I'm so sorry for the 8 months gap. To my new readers, I hope you enjoy this story:)**

**_I do not own anything._**

Bella's POV

When I arrived my table, I was shocked to see it empty. Just as I was about to sit down onto my chair, the door swung open and Edward stood at the doorframe.

"Hey, have you eaten breakfast?" I shook my head no. I was rushing to get out of the house today. My alarm decided to bail on me today and not wake me up.

"Want to grab one with me?" he asked.

"What about work?"

"We'll talk about work then. No worries," he replied. I nodded and followed him to Starbucks. He opened the door for me and let me in first. He ordered for both of us coffee and muffin. As I was taking out my wallet, he stopped me.

"Let me pay," he said.

"I want to pay it myself."

"Bella, just let me ok? Consider this as your treat for bringing yourself into at least 15 minutes of hell." My face must have registered shock all over it. I was stunned and didn't notice that he was paying for everything. My senses slowly came back when we sat onto the couch at the back.

"I was just only kidding," he chuckled.

"So I'm not dragged into some evil trap?"

"Don't be such a childish woman, Bella. I skipped my breakfast and I want some company. I brought you here. So it's fair for me to pay up," he explained

"So we are not talking about work?"

"A little here and there. But first off, I want to know about the gala organized by Elle. How many people attending? Who's going? What's going to happen?"

"Wait, are you really asking me these questions? You attend it every year and now you ask me about it?"

"Okay, you're right. I just want to make up a conversation, lady. Don't have to lash at me for trying."

"Fine then."

"So, how long have you known Alice and Rose?" Edward asked.

"I don't really know actually. We just bumped into each other and clicked," I shrugged.

"Let me be honest here. Are you after their money and name?"

"Is that what you think of me?" I was shocked.

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

"I better go now." I stood up and quickly made my way back to the office. He called my name but I ignored him. Suddenly, his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to stop.

"What do you want, Edward Cullen?" I snarled.

"What do you want, Isabella Swan?" he mocked.

"I have no time for this."

"No time for what? Stop pretending. You're only after their name, not friendship. Admit that."

"Let go of my arm."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick you."

"As if you can." I kneed him and he crouched in pain. I ran back to the building and sat on my chair, panting from my run. On the same time, Jasper and Emmett were approaching my table.

"Whoa. Slow down, Bella. You're not very late," Emmett said. I lifted my hand, signaling them to give me a minute to catch my breath. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward coming in. He was walking awkwardly due to the pain I gave him.

"You'll pay for it, Swan." He glared at me and slowly walked into his room.

"Wow, bro. What happened to you?" Emmett asked. Edward turned back to give me his deadly glance and continuing walking, ignoring Emmett's question. Jasper looked at Edward and me. Edward slammed his door shut with a loud bang.

"I believe you have something to do with that, Bella," Jasper said.

"He brought it up himself," I replied. Emmett laughed.

"You two are like cats and dogs. It's fun to watch," Emmett explained.

"I'm glad we amuse you, Emmett. But seriously, he's the one at fault here. I did nothing wrong," I said.

"I believe you, Bella. It is just that not a single female has ever gone against Edward before. Therefore, you have my back."

"Thanks, Emmett."

"Mine too, Bella," Jasper continued.

'Thanks. But I don't need you two to play favorites for me. I can handle him myself," I said.

"Wow. Kinky," Emmett said, raising his eyebrows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Emmett. Now I know you are the perfect match for Rose," I replied.

"What did she say about me?" I shook my head.

"I have work to do, gentlemen, I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, Bella. See you later," Emmett said.

"Oh, and you're having lunch with us later," Jasper said.

"Wait. Why?'

"Because we said so. Come on, Jasper. We better leave this lady alone before she attacks us," Emmett chuckled. I closed my eyes and took a few breathes before starting my work. As the clock struck noon, Jasper and Emmett came.

"We're going to escort you go incase you're running away," Emmett chuckled.

"And why would I do that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Because Edward is coming to lunch with us too," Jasper answered. Just then, Edward walked out.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered. I thought no one could hear me but apparently both Jasper and Emmett heard because they were laughing like lunatics.

"You two are nuts," Edward said.

"That I have to agree," I continued.

"Wow. Finally the great Edward and Bella have agreed to the same thing," Emmett said loudly.

"I seriously can't believe you're my brother," Edward replied.

"We still share the same genes, little brother."

"We better get going. Alice is going to freak if we're late again," Jasper said.

"Alice is going to be there too?" I asked.

"Yes. And Rosalie too," Jasper answered. Emmett looped his arm around mine and dragged me.

"Emmett, I can walk perfectly fine by myself."

"I know. Or would you rather be with our dear Edward here?" he smirked.

"Fine," I groaned. We walked together to a restaurant around the block. It was not a surprise to see Alice and Rosalie at the table, talking to each other.

"You guys are late again," Alice said in a stern voice.

"It's Bella's fault," Emmett said childishly.

"Emmett, don't blame on Bella," Rose said.

"It's alright. I'm hungry. Let's get started, shall we?" I asked, cutting the argument.

"Sure, Bella." We ordered the food and the food arrived shortly after that. Conversations kept flowing around but Edward was quiet. He only answered when he was asked a question. When the lunch and work ended, I went straight home and fell asleep. I was too tired to do some housework. The next day, I slept through the whole morning. I didn't realize when Alice came in. Everything was a blur to me. When I woke up, I screamed. Alice ran into my room.

"What's wrong, Bells?" she asked.

"It's past 1 pm now," I shrieked.

"Is that why you screamed? Chill, Bella. I called in work for you and said you're sick."

"I'm fine, Alice." I tried getting out of bed but Alice stopped me.

"No, you're not, Bella. You have a fever. And don't try to argue with me here." I groaned. I knew it was useless to fight against her. Besides, I had no strength to do so. _Maybe I'm really sick. _

"Do you want something to eat? I boiled porridge for you." I nodded and rested my head against the dashboard. Alice soon walked in with a tray of food.

"Here you go. I have to go off now. Get well soon."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll be fine." I smiled weakly at her.

"Call me if you need anything. There's more porridge in the pot if you need."

"Okay. Bye Alice." I finished everything served on the tray and even took the medicine that Alice put. I fell asleep again as the medicine kicked in. When I woke up again, I could see that the lights in the living room were switched on. I slowly walked out and was surprised to see Edward standing there.

"Edward, what are you doing here? How did you get in here? Why are you here?" I screamed.

"One question at a time, Bella," he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly.

"Alice sent me here. Besides, I care for my employee."

"How did you get in here?"

"Alice gave me the key. And I'm here because I was forced actually."

"Okay," I sighed.

"Okay?"

"I don't have the strength to pick a fight with you, Cullen."

"Fair enough. I'm also tired." He sat on the couch and switched on the television.

"It's so nice of you to make yourself at home," I smirked.

"Alice told me to," he shrugged.

"Do you do everything on what she says?"

"Hey, have you tried going against Alice?"

"True. So what does Alice want this time?" I asked.

"She just wants me to watch over you. She thinks I caused it."

"You can go back now, Cullen. I'm fine."

"You're not. And I don't want to go back yet. Do you have food here?" He walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge without waiting for my answer.

"Let's order. I can't cook and obviously you're not in a good state to cook," he continued. I shrugged and plopped myself onto the couch. I hated being sick. _I feel vulnerable when I'm sick and Edward Cullen has to be here. _After eating, Edward tried sending me to bed.

"Come on, Edward. I'm not a kid. I can go to bed myself," I whined.

"And if you do, you'll go in late. So you better go in now," he chuckled.

"I just woke up. You can't expect me to sleep again, right?"

"You can just lie on the bed and read some books." I glared at him and made no attempt to move away from the couch. All of a sudden, he carried me and I screamed.

"Edward, put me down!" I shrieked.

"No." He continued walking to my bedroom and dropped me to the bed.

"You better stay on that bed or you'll regret the day you're born."

"Jeez. Can't you chill? Can you pass me my book?" I pointed to my desk. He shook his head.

"I thought you said I could read some books?" I quoted him.

"Well, I changed my mind," he smirked.

"No, it's not fair. I can't even run away," I groaned.

"I know. Finally, I have you where I want you," he said with a gleam in his eye. My breath hitched and I didn't realize how long I held my breath. _He definitely does not mean what I thought it'll be._

"Har har," I laughed sarcastically to cover up the fact that I thought he had meant something else. He walked to the table and brought the book for me finally.

"You read classic?" he asked. I nodded.

Edward's POV

Isabella Swan didn't strike me as a person who would read classic. She managed to surprise me day by day. I was sitting at her desk, reading her face. _Is she real or fake? Is she using Alice and Rose or not? _I watched her falling asleep with the book still in her hands. I gently removed the book and set it at the bedside table. I heard my cell rang and quickly picked it up.

"Alice, why are you calling me?" I asked after looking at the caller id.

"I just want to know how my best friend is doing."

"So your best friend triumphs over your own brother?"

"Of course, Edward," she giggled.

"She's fine, Alice. She just went to sleep. I'm on my way home now."

"Is she alright? Is she feeling better?"

"I told you, she's fine. Now can you let me go in peace?"

"Okay, Edward. Bye." _Alice cares about her more than you, Edward. This proves that she's real. _I scolded myself. _Wait, why am I defending her? Oh god, this is so confusing. I hated her since day one. Now she's growing on me? Oh god, please help me._

**The next chapter is halfway done. I'll give sneak peaks to the reviewers as usual. So please review:)**

**Love, Izzie09**


End file.
